Looking Back, Moving Forward
by Zena Airale
Summary: Extended version of SlushyGoo's story, requested by EzLMG15. Lloyd and Garmadon have a moment after the battle against the Overlord. New feelings open up, and the two of them become closer than ever.


A blond haired boy sat down and looked at the stars; something he could rarely do since he left Darkley's. It was the only thing that stayed constant in his life. He lay down on the green grass of the hill that overlooked the city. The people were busy celebrating. Fireworks lighted up the night sky and the faint sound of music could be heard. He smirked and looked back at the stars. He traced the constellations with his fingers. His favorite was Leo the Lion. A soft breeze cooled the warm night air. He couldn't sleep, although he should be exhausted after defeating the Overlord.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out again. It has been a while since he felt this at peace. Being the green ninja and the new ultimate spinjitzu master was tiring. But there were a few good things he got out of today. The most important was getting his father back.

At first he had been taken back, not recognizing his father, but after looking closer he could see the fighting spirit in his eyes. It was funny how fast someone's mood could change in just a matter of seconds. Lloyd smiled at the memory of how the all his problems just drifted away when his family was reunited. It was wonderful.

"Lloyd? What are you doing out here...?" the green eyed boy turned around to come face to face with his father. "I thought you were celebrating with the other ninja," Garmadon said calmly and slowly sat next to his son.

"I was but then I got bored. I thought you were catching up with Mom and Uncle Wu."

"I was but then I got bored..." The father mimicked the son earning a small chuckle. They sat for a while before Lloyd began to frown.

"Dad? What happens now-? The Overlord is dead, the snakes are locked away and who knows where the skeletons are... What do we do now? As far as my experience goes, every time I just think everything is going to be alright, something bad happens." The boy looked questioningly at his father.

"Nothing is going to happen, Lloyd. And when something does happen just remember; nothing is meant to stay bad forever. The scale will always be tipped back and forth, between good and bad, there is no in-between. We can do anything as a family-you, me, the ninja, your mother and your uncle–together." Lloyd stared at his father for a few moments, not blinking.

"Yeah..." Lloyd said smiling. "I guess you're right, we did get you back after all."

"Son, I'm always right." Garmadon placed his hand on Lloyds shoulder. "Do you think I should open an academy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to open an academy to teach children how to protect themselves." Garmadon looked his son in the eyes.

"Like a dojo?" Lloyd asked.

"No. Bigger. I want to continue what my brother and father started. I want to build another monastery."

"So, you want to be a sensei?"

"Yes."

"Sensei Garmadon... I like that." Lloyd smiled. "Can I have my own room?"

"Of course. I'll make it big enough for everyone." The father and son grinned. "But first I want to be a family. I want to spend time with you and your mother."

"Sounds like a great idea!" The son looked back at the stars, starting to imagine everything they all could finally do together. He glanced at his father, scooting closer to him. "Dad, I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Lloyd," Garmadon replied, giving him a soft smile. " _So much..._ " He let out a soft sigh. "You know...after the battle...when I saw you...I was extremely happy and relieved. It was _truly_ unforgettable, it brought me so much joy...but...you have _no idea_ how much it pained me to be evil. All this time, I wanted to be with you. I thought taking over Ninjago was the only way to accomplish that... You were born just days before my banishment to the Underworld, and I longed so badly to see you, but I just _couldn't_. The moments when I was alone were the only times within the realm where I could truly be myself."

Lloyd grew worried. "Dad, maybe you shouldn't share this with me-"

"No Lloyd. I _do_ need to share this. After what happened on the island that first time, it's about time that I told you the full story. Anyways, though, I soon managed to escape, and went to the Realm of Madness, having gained enough power to have four arms." Garmadon placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, gazing into his eyes in a sad, but loving way.

"But Wu told me you were in danger. I _had_ to help, only to have our family torn apart once more... I didn't want to harm you...one of the serpentine suggested legitimately destroying you, and..." He started to tear up in anguish. "I-I just wanted to _rip him apart..._ I wouldn't let him take you away from me. But on the Dark Island, that was when my feelings toward you really started to become stronger. Although I was constantly tempted, I just couldn't lay a hand on you. I love you far too much to let you leave me again. I'm so glad you saved me."

Lloyd let out a soft cry. "F-Father..."

"It's okay, son." Garmadon embraced Lloyd tightly, beginning to tear up as well. "I'm here now... I'm not going to leave you anytime soon... Everything will be alright."

Lloyd curled up in his father's arms, relaxed as can be. "Thanks... I love you, so much dad..."

Garmadon nodded, holding his son close to him. He was still unable to believe that they were together. "I love you too, Lloyd... I'm so happy..."

"Me too..."

Garmadon let out a sigh and said at last, "Everything's alright now...I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
